


Lubrificare

by thewildreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Dom!Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Sub!Hermione Granger, Sub!Theodore Nott, Switch!Theodore Nott, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, and yes blaise's job is just to stand around and look hot, he's into that so don't kinkshame, i lowkey imply that draco and theo are in love, speaking of:, still love the fact that there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildreader/pseuds/thewildreader
Summary: There's group sex, there's kink, there's inappropriate use of magical spells! There's Blaise Zabini for some added sugar (and spice). What more could a girl ask for?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I wrote this mostly to fill the gap between ND and my next multi-chapter fic. It's absolutely filthy, so I know y'all will like it!

Hermione pulled her robes tight around her middle. It would be so easy to turn around, to tell Malfoy tomorrow morning that she had only fallen asleep early. That she just hadn’t been able to make it. 

But she didn’t think he would have believed her. 

The spells to keep boys out of girls’ dormitories were sturdy, but the charms to keep girls from the boys’ were much less so. They worked a little like a basic Repelling Charm, in that the spell was more interested in keeping her locked _in_ the halls or the Common Room, as opposed to keeping her locked _out_ of the boys’ dormitories. It wasn't so hard to push through, especially not for the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

Holding her breath, she grabbed the cold doorknob, her stomach in knots as she turned it. Was she mental? Allowing things to go so far with Malfoy alone was pushing it and now _this_? Wasn’t this taking it too far?

If anyone found out, they’d vilify her. Then for sneaking into the Slytherin boys’ dormitory? She’d be _expelled_ when she was so close to finally graduating. The thought of her perfect reputation in tatters around her sent the barest tips of butterfly wings fluttering in her stomach, sensitizing her skin and agitating her nerves in the same stroke. 

Hermione cracked the heavy door open and slipped through it, the scent of the dungeons and low-burning torches following her inside. 

Before she had the chance to take a breath, a warm hand spread over her lower belly and the door shut hard behind her. The room was shadowed, the large shapes of three queen beds barely discernible. 

She bit her lip in the dark. 

“Well, well. Granger,” said a deep voice in her ear. “I thought perhaps you wouldn’t show. But I suppose it’s all of that Gryffindor courage, isn’t it?” 

His voice taunted her, his hand pushing her robes aside to lay flat against the smooth skin of her stomach. Involuntarily, she whimpered and Malfoy chuckled over her shoulder. “Or is it just that slag instinct in you?” His voice lowered even further. “I bet you _couldn’t resist_.” 

Another low laugh rumbled to her right, and she flinched. Malfoy pressed his mouth to the side of her neck. “Don’t worry,” he murmured. He nipped at her carotid. “That’s just Blaise.” 

Alarmed, she took a step backwards, only to crash her heel into something hard and unyielding. She reached out a hand to stabilize herself but Malfoy brushed it aside and she staggered. With ease, he stepped around her and shoved her forward onto the bed. She slammed into it, crying out when her wrists took the brunt of her weight.

Looking back over the curve of her shoulder, Hermione saw Blaise Zabini standing in the shadows. His teeth glowed as he grinned; the floating smile of the Cheshire Cat. Malfoy gripped her robes by the shoulders and yanked them down. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt a knee press into the mattress beside her. Malfoy tugged harder, his form towering over her, and she heard a seam rip on her sleeve. Another hand seized her other sleeve and she heard it tear as well. 

“Hey there, princess,” Theodore Nott’s voice cooed. 

She’d known they would be here yet still their presence surprised her. She started when he ran his mouth across the exposed skin of her shoulder blades, his weight pushing her elbows to bend. 

“Be still,” he whispered, his lips almost on her ear. “Everything’s okay.” 

“For now,” Malfoy said, and Zabini laughed again from beyond the bed. She locked eyes with him, dark to gold, and one of his eyes dropped shut in a wink. She shuddered beneath Nott. “Don’t worry,” Malfoy told her. “Blaise just likes to watch.” 

Hermione raised her hands towards him for the first time that night, sinking her hands into the strands of his moonlit hair. He sank his teeth into her shoulder. Reaching under her body, Nott twisted her nipple. When she let out a sound, he licked the shell of her ear and made her shiver, as though in reward. 

Malfoy opened his jaw when he broke skin. He licked a bead of her blood off of his lips, his teeth stained scarlet. She arched back against him as he pulled away, and Nott leaned across her back to soothe the wound with his tongue. 

“Oh no,” Zabini said to Malfoy. “You’ve hurt her.”

“I’m sure he’ll hurt her more tonight,” Nott said as if she wasn’t there at all, and Hermione’s belly clenched. 

Nott’s hand slid down her body, pushing her ripped robes away with it. He pushed so that she fell onto her side, then used a hand on her belly to roll her onto her back. His brown hair lay like the feathers of a bird over his forehead. He wore an arrogant half-smile across his mouth that she thought he must have learned from Malfoy. 

_I know the boys would love to play with you, Granger,_ he’d said, wearing that same smile. _And if we’re being honest with ourselves here, then we both know that you’d love to play with them, too._

But Hermione hadn’t felt it at the time. She had agreed reluctantly and mostly to please him, but now with Zabini’s gaze hot on her flesh and Nott bracing himself above her, she realized that Malfoy had known her better than she had known herself. Already, she felt her skin growing hot, her remaining clothes stifling.

Face to face with her, Nott said, “But don’t worry. I’ll be here to kiss it better.” 

His face hovered just out of reach and without thinking, Hermione strained up to push her mouth against his.

“Eager,” Zabini said, amusement clear, but she barely heard him. 

Nott nipped her lower lip then rubbed the tip of his tongue against the sting. She felt Malfoy tug her robes away, along with her skirt, and heard the sound of them falling heavily to the floor. Then he yanked her up by her upper arms and set her back on her hands and knees. A small sound escaped her mouth, a noise of disappointment as Nott sat back on his heels. 

She blushed as Malfoy’s fingers stroked the crotch of her knickers. She felt it dampening against his fingertips. He hummed approvingly and hooked a finger through the gusset. 

“Honors?” Malfoy asked behind her, and she knew he wasn’t talking to her. 

“I’m happy right where I am,” Zabini said. His voice was warm and thick, honey-like. 

“You?” asked Malfoy, presumably to Nott.

From behind her, beside Malfoy, she heard Nott say with a glow of satisfaction, “I would love nothing more.” 

With both hands, Nott seized the sides of her knickers and ripped them towards himself. The cotton burned as it chaffed her skin, then with a loud _snap!_ , the knickers disappeared. Hermione cried out and rocked backwards, reaching for her hips to soothe the sting. Then a hand—Malfoy’s hand—clasped her wrist and pinned it to the mattress. 

Another finger ran up her slit, slipping through her wetness. She bit her lip and dropped her forehead to the pillows. Through her legs, she saw Malfoy’s other hand between her thighs. The bed itself smelled like Malfoy; high notes like expensive cologne and low notes of bright, green apples. He wiped his finger clean on her inner thigh and she heard the floor creak as he stepped back. 

“Wet,” he admitted, “but I think we could do better.” 

With her face buried in the pillow to hide her burning cheeks, Hermione could only listen to the scrape of wood when he grabbed something from the bedside nightstand. She gasped when something pointed and stiff pushed against the lips of her pussy. 

“Malfoy…” She shifted her hips away but he followed her. 

He drug his wand up her slit and she shifted, almost uncomfortable with how hard he pushed against her. “Malfoy!” 

Malfoy shoved the tip of the wand inside of her, pausing as she clenched around it. Hermione’s thighs shook. She moaned as he pushed it deeper, twisting and turning the smooth wood of the wand. “ _Malfoy_. What’re you doing?”

She heard Nott make a small sound in the back of his throat. She thought she could _feel_ his eyes on her, watching her intently, and Zabini’s as well. Malfoy cleared his throat behind her and stroked a palm over her flank without answering her. 

“Draco,” Nott hissed, and she heard the tell-tale sound of his zipper sliding down. She was glad she didn’t have to look at any of them. Her breath came heavy and hard, arousal weighing her down and making her almost drowsy. She rocked her hips back on the wand inside without meaning to and Nott made that guttural sound again. 

Malfoy forced the wand deeper into her pussy, almost too slowly this time. She let out a whimper and bit the soft down of the pillow. She whimpered at the same time that Malfoy said, “ _Lubrificare_.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. 

She instinctively tried to close her legs as a sudden wetness gushed down her inner thighs. Two hands gripped her thighs immediately to hold them apart. The fingers clung to her with desperation. It had to be Nott—Malfoy was pulling his wand from the grip of her cunt to walk around the side of the bed. 

“Sweet Salazar,” Nott muttered. She trembled as he forced her thighs open. Lubrication still ran down her legs, staining Malfoy’s bed. 

Hermione turned her head towards him as he approached. Strands of her hair clung to her damp forehead. Her cheeks were hot. Malfoy leaned forward and raised his wand to her face. Her milky slick coated the hawthorn wood. 

“Look at the mess you made, Granger.”

She whimpered. 

She heard the sound of a zipper in the corner. _Zabini._ Malfoy drew the wand away from her and, pointedly, wiped it clean on the leg of his slacks. Her cunt clenched harder at the sight, forcing out a new flood of wetness. Nott groaned like a dying man and drew his tongue from her knee to the crease of her thigh and arse. Her elbows collapsed and had Nott not been holding her thighs, her hips would have fallen as well. 

Hermione’s mouth fell open just as she met Malfoy’s eyes. 

His eyes were the color of storm clouds now, pupils blown wide from lust. He put a hand under her chin and tipped her face up towards his as she laid on the bed, Nott between her legs. “What did you do to me?” she mewled. 

“Blaise,” Nott called, “look at this.” 

Hermione had a hard time believing that he hadn’t been watching every humiliating moment, but Nott pressed both thumbs into the lips of her pussy and spread her open for Zabini’s gaze. Embarrassed, Hermione tried to turn her head back into the pillow but Malfoy kept her facing him with his grip on her chin. He brushed a damp curl behind her ear almost tenderly. 

He smirked at her. “I just made it a little more fun. Don’t you think so? Look how much the boys are enjoying it.” 

She didn’t have to look but he pushed her head to the side, turning her face over her shoulder anyway. Nott was staring intently between her legs and the flash of Zabini’s eyes out of the dark made her belly tighten. When he saw her face turn, Nott jerked his head up and his eyes met hers. 

“Nott?” she whispered. She heard her voice lilt weakly, so that the word came out like a question. 

His mouth was bracketed by lines of intensity. His hair was damp like hers, sticking to his temples. His tie hung loose from his throat and between his legs his cock was swollen and free from his trousers. The head of his cock glistened and as she watched, a strand of precum dripped down to the bedspread. Compared to Malfoy, in his primly-pressed slacks and regulation-compliant tie, Nott looked utterly debauched. He gave her a strained smile. 

“Good girl, Granger,” he murmured. As she watched, he leaned forward and licked her inner thigh. “So good. You taste so good.”

Malfoy’s thumb stroked her chin where he still held her. His voice rasped at her ear. “Look at him,” he murmured. “How excited you make him. I bet he’s dying to fuck you. Theo? Aren’t you dying to fuck her?”

His chin was wet with her slick. Her neck was beginning to hurt from the angle as Malfoy craned it but she couldn’t look away. Nott met Malfoy’s eyes above her head. “ _Draco_ ,” he said. Hermione gasped as a new gush of slick ran down her thigh. Nott said Malfoy’s name again, and Malfoy chuckled. 

“Don’t you want to clean her up?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Nott ground out. 

Hermione could feel his breath against the open folds of her cunt. She rocked her hips and closed her eyes, but Malfoy gripped her chin harder and shook her head. “Keep looking at him, Granger. Don’t look away from him.”

“Malfoy, please,” she said. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. 

He ignored her. “Go ahead and clean her up, Theo. She’s filthy.” To Hermione, he said, “What a filthy little witch. Perhaps I should punish you for making such a mess.”

“Malfoy, no, Godric, please don’t. Please let him.” She felt like she would die if no one touched her. Her pussy spasmed and she leaked again. Her cheeks flamed and she whined and tried to drop her head again, but Malfoy forced her chin back up. 

“ _Tsk tsk_. And you’re doing it again. Get to it, Theodore.” 

Obediently, Nott leaned into her and buried his face in between her thighs. Hermione sunk her nails into the sheets and her lips parted on a wail. Malfoy stuck his thumb into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. She gagged and heard him chuckle. “He looks awfully good with his face in your cunt, Granger.” 

She nodded and he jerked his chin at Zabini. “What do you think, Blaise?”

“Hot from back here.” His voice was tight and Hermione thought she could see movement at the front of his trousers, as though he was stroking himself over his pants. “Can’t say I have any complaints, mate.” 

“What do you think, Granger?” 

Humiliation curled low and delicious in her belly. “Don’t, Malfoy,” she repeated. Her tits pressed into the mattress below her, sensitive against the soft rasp of the sheets. 

“What do you _think_ , Granger?” he demanded. His grip tightened at her jaw. 

“Yes,” she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes. He looks...He looks good.” 

Nott’s eyes rose above the crest of her hip, meeting her gaze. His eyes were a fire-bright hazel, pupils as wide as Malfoy’s. She saw the glint of herself on the arched bow of his upper lip. “I think you should tell him,” Malfoy said. “Tell him.”

“You look good,” she said quickly. 

Nott thrust his tongue into her cunt without warning. His fingers tightened on her hips, blunted nails cutting into her skin. “No,” she sobbed as more lubrication flooded her pussy and ran down Nott’s face. Her eyes sought out Malfoy’s, looking for something stable as her body surged backward to urge Nott deeper. But it seemed that Malfoy wasn’t in a merciful mood. 

“ _You look good with your face in my cunt, Theo_ ,” he said. “Tell him, Granger.”

She exhaled. Nott’s mouth stilled and he pulled back to look up at her. Malfoy turned her eyes back to Nott, his hold firm. Nott’s mouth and jaw glistened with her slick. His lips were reddened and parted. 

“Theo,” Hermione gasped and Nott’s eyes closed for a moment as if in bliss. “You look—you look good with your face in my cunt, Theo.” 

Malfoy’s palm smoothed over her hair. “Good girl, Granger. See? That wasn’t so hard. And he so deserved to hear it. But I’m afraid it looks like I may have given him a Sisyphean task after all. At least until that spell wears off.” 

Hermione watched breathlessly as Malfoy released her jaw and took a purposeful step to the end of the bed where Nott crouched. Then he reached down and took hold of Nott’s chin in almost the exact way that he had grasped Hermione. 

“Now you’re messy, too,” he said, but his voice was lower when he spoke to Nott. “Who’s going to clean you up?”

Zabini’s laugh was rough and dark. Hermione held her breath, afraid to shatter the moment. It felt like a delicate moment, like a skittish animal finally making its approach after months of coaxing and enticing treats. 

“You are,” Nott said, even quieter. 

Malfoy’s eyes flashed and for a heartbeat, Hermione thought that Nott had gone too far. Then Malfoy bared his teeth in a savage grin—so at odds with his princely clothing—and kissed Nott hard on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione turned around without thinking, unable to watch from the hazy, over-her-shoulder view anymore. She had to see this straight-on: Draco Malfoy with his teeth sunk into Theodore Nott’s lower lip. She put a hand beneath her cunt to staunch the triggered flow of wetness but it overflowed through her fingers. Startled, she pulled her hand away and strands of cum stretched between her fingers. 

“That does it for you, huh, Granger?” Zabini taunted from his shadows. 

She looked up, meeting his eyes. “As much as it does for you, evidently.” 

He laughed goodnaturedly. “Touché. Touché.”

When she looked back at Malfoy and Nott, it was Malfoy’s eyes that she saw first. That stormcloud gray stared back at her over Nott’s head. One of Malfoy’s hands was tangled in his hair, slim fingers pale against dark hair. His lips shone with slick now as well. His shirt was coming untucked from his waistband; Nott’s handiwork. His erection strained against his fly. 

“Malfoy,” Hermione said, at a loss of any other words. 

“I look away for a moment and you dirty your hands, witch,” Malfoy said. 

He made a _tsk_ ing sound again. She stared up at him, her hand still held out in front of herself. A thread of her own cum hung from the tip of her ring finger like spider silk. She followed Malfoy’s gaze as he looked down and saw that a dark spot was spreading across the satin sheets underneath her. Strands of wetness clung to the insides of her parted thighs. 

“I’m sorry,” she said instinctively. “Your sheets.”

Humiliated as she was by the mess, part of Hermione didn’t mind. Even once she left tonight, back to her own dormitory, Malfoy would have to lay in his bed and smell her, feel the stickiness of her against his skin. He would have to think of her. 

“My sheets indeed,” said Malfoy. “I think you should make it up to me. How should she make it up to me, Theo?”

Nott still knelt at the foot of the bed, hardly even an arm’s length away. His damp hair stuck up now from Malfoy’s fingers and a high flush colored his cheekbones. His cock looked almost painful now, the head a livid aubergine and leaking. Hermione licked her lips.

“Your cock.” Nott seemed to be grinding his teeth. “You should make her suck your cock.”

Saliva pooled in her mouth at the suggestion. For a moment, her field of vision was filled with the ridge of Malfoy’s cock covered by the dark material of his trousers. Her fingers itched to wrench his belt off but she watched his face instead. He grinned down at her. 

“What an excellent suggestion. I think that’s just what we’ll do.” 

He seized her face again and with his free hand, yanked free the tail of his belt from its buckle. “Theodore? Why don’t you help Granger? Since you know just how I like it.” His grin was feral. 

Hermione shoved herself to her knees, her inner thighs brushing the swollen folds of her cunt almost painfully. Her mouth watered and her eyes rolled to find Nott’s, her chin still in Malfoy’s palm. Then another hand gripped the back of her head, clenching in her hair, and Malfoy released her. 

Nott’s voice spoke in her ear, low and rough: “Breathe through your nose, princess.” 

She opened her mouth on a gasp and Nott shoved her head down. The blunt head of Malfoy’s cock hit the back of her throat and Hermione exhaled hard through her nose, remembering what Nott said. His voice murmured at her ear, almost overwhelming the groan Malfoy gave, but not quite. 

Hermione floundered for a moment and seized both boys. Malfoy chuckled when her hand clung to his open belt, the other wrapped around Nott’s wrist. The wetness between her thighs grew uncomfortable. There was nothing to do but open her throat as Nott pushed her down deeper onto Malfoy’s cock. She whimpered around the thick shaft and the back of a hand brushed her cheek. 

“Good little witch,” Malfoy said, his cock buried in her throat. She breathed in the scent of him, almost drunk on it. 

He held himself in place until her chest heaved with gags and her eyes watered. Finally, Nott pulled her back, strings of saliva stretching between her lips and Malfoy’s body. His hand in her hair gentled, massaging. 

“Good girl,” Nott echoed. “So precious.” Then he growled, “ _Draco_.”

Malfoy spared a glance to Zabini in the shadows and said, “Fuck her, Theo.”

Nott pressed her backwards and into the mattress in a blur of flesh and half-shed clothing. His hands ran over her torso, efficiently shoving her thin blouse from her shoulders so that she was completely bare. She mewled when a rough palm brushed carelessly over her peaked nipple. Nott pulled back for a brief moment to stare down at her. 

One of his hands closed around her breast, pushing the nipple forward. His other clenched on her hip. “There’s no time now,” he panted, “but let me spend hours on these perfect, pretty tits one day, princess.” 

He didn’t pose it as a question but Hermione nodded eagerly. Then he was shoving her thighs open, pressing her knees back against her ribs so that she was almost folded. She clawed for his shoulders as he dragged the head of his weeping cock through the soaked lips of her pussy. He stared down at her cunt as though hypnotized even as she bucked and strained. 

“Look at your cunt, Granger,” Malfoy said, and her eyes jerked to his. His lower lip was red as though it had been chewed. When she only stared at him, he commanded, “ _Look_.” 

Translucent strands of her own slick stretched from her cunt to the insides of her thighs, her folds shining with arousal. Her pussy was swollen and red from desperation, open like the petals of a flower. Notching the head of his cock against her entrance, Nott brushed a thumb against her folds.

“You’re so pink and puffy,” he murmured. “Gorgeous.” 

She let out a little cry and pushed her hips up to force herself an inch down on his shaft. “Fuck me,” she whispered, rolling her head back against the pillows. “Please. Nott—Theo, fuck me.”

Malfoy laughed. When Nott growled and leaned forward, about to thrust inside of her, he reached out and grabbed the other boy’s dark hair. Nott snarled, but stilled. He glared up at Malfoy. 

Malfoy said, “Give the lady what she wants, Theodore. Just don’t come yet.” 

With another growl, Nott shook Malfoy’s hand from his hair. Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into her. He collapsed atop her, pressing her knees further into her chest and burying his face in her neck with a strangled sound. His cock slid inside of her to the hilt in one thrust and all of the breath left her at once. 

Fingers stroked through her tangled, damp hair at the edges of her face. “Malfoy,” she moaned and Nott sank his teeth into her neck. 

“Say his name again,” he muttered. The head of his cock hit her cervix and she gasped out Malfoy’s name again. “ _Good girl._ ” The words were mangled by his own harsh breath as he slammed deeper inside of her cunt. 

The stretch of his cock burned but as wet as she was, she hardly cared. On every thrust, it was the bump of his cock against her cervix that had her wriggling and crying out. 

Malfoy drug his fingertips over her forehead, smoothing away the shimmer of perspiration that coated her skin. “How does she feel, Theodore? The spell is a new one I found recently, so we haven’t had the opportunity to try it out.” 

A stutter of words ran from Nott’s mouth, but slurred and smothered by Hermione’s hair as they were, even she could barely make them out. Malfoy let out an amused snort. “Try again, Theo. How does she feel? I’m dying to hear.” 

Nott raised his face from the crook of her neck and turned his face to Malfoy. His cheeks were flushed with exertion, the pupils of his eyes dilated until they swam like pools of ink. His hands curled into fists where he braced himself on his forearms above her. He gritted out, “ _Perfect_.”

“Oh?”

Zabini chuckled as Nott huffed, half with effort and half in obvious frustration at Malfoy. Hermione startled; she had almost forgotten about his lurking form in the room. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed at the view that he must have standing at the foot of the bed. But her cunt clenched at the thought and Nott groaned again. 

“Tight, especially when she does that,” he said. 

Locks of his hair clung together and hung over his forehead. Hermione wanted to reach up and smooth them away for him, but just then, with the heavy drag of his flesh in hers never stopping, any coherent thought seemed almost impossible. 

“Wet,” Nott continued. “So fucking wet and hot.” As if to prove it, his next thrust was punctuated by a lewd squelching sound that had Hermione keening and shoving her face into the pillow. 

His cock hit all of the sensitive, swollen places inside of her perfectly. Each movement of his hips was controlled, almost stiff, as though it took all of his self governance. Now that Malfoy seemed satisfied with his report, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and breathed out. 

“More,” she whimpered. “Harder.” She squeezed her eyes shut so that she wouldn’t have to see Malfoy’s face as she said it. 

“I _can’t_.” 

Malfoy made a clicking sound with his tongue. “Excuses. Make Granger come. Now.” 

She sagged in relief but was immediately guilty at the tortured noise Nott made at the back of his throat. She petted one hand through his hair, trying to soothe him, but all of her concentration vanished when he forced his cock into her faster. 

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and clung on as he fucked into her cunt. “Touch yourself,” he demanded. 

She could do that. Her clit throbbed against the pads of her fingertips, so slippery that she almost didn’t have enough friction. Almost. And even if she hadn’t, she thought that the sinful way that Nott’s cock struck that soft, delicate spot inside of her would have made up for it. She didn’t want to think about what a mess she was probably making of the both of them.

Words bubbled past her lips but she couldn’t make sense of them, and most likely would have been embarrassed if she could. Her hips cramped where they folded beneath Nott’s weight but the pain only served to intensify the pleasure. 

“Come around my cock, princess,” said a strained voice in her ear. 

Then Nott drove into her, pleasure-pain lancing through her abdomen as he struck her cervix, and she was helpless to do anything but clamp down around him, her orgasm washing over her with a thunderous wave. 

“Stay inside of her,” Malfoy was telling Nott. “You wouldn’t want to ruin it for her, would you? I didn’t think so. And she feels so sweet when she comes around your cock, doesn’t she?”

As soon as her body loosened and slumped, Nott yanked out of her and clasped her hand around the base of his cock, his thighs shuddering. His brow was set, both eyes closed just as she opened her own. Malfoy ran an approving hand down his spine and Nott’s knuckles whitened. A drop of precum beaded on his flushed tip. 

“Didn’t she feel so good?” Malfoy murmured into Nott’s ear, voice low and edged with amusement. 

Nott’s eyes fluttered open and met hers. “Don’t I deserve a thank you for that?” he continued in that low tone. Nott’s eyes shifted to his, glazed and full of something barely-contained. Hermione might have mistaken it for anger if she hadn’t seen his cock throb in his palm. 

“Thank you, Draco,” Nott said.


End file.
